Masato
|unnamed character=No |english=Masato |kanji=雅人 |romaji=Masato |other= |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |deceased state=Deceased |age-part1=64 |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor Type, Medical-nin |occupations= |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Sunagakure |teams= |clan= |relationship=Masago, Tomonari |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} was a famed Shinobi during his life time. Personality Masato is casually silly, laid-back, optimistic, jovial and youthfully influenced in his personal life along with in circumstances that require no seriousness. Despite his age, he is known for his flaw of being a womanizer, finding entertainment in being surrounded by women. He is unable to stay in a long-term relationship due to this flaw. Despite his easygoing nature, even Masato himself has a far more serious side. When seeking retribution he can be remorseless, beheading an opponent who was pleading for mercy. Abilities Masato is without a doubt an elite Suna jōnin and one of the most powerful shinobi in the history of Suna. He is an expert weapons-user, showing good proficiency in using several weapons. He has some skills in hard and soft taijutsu. Chakra Control Masato's chakra reserves are above average size. He is very proficiency in chakra control, to the degree where he can perform his jutsu's with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. He is frequently able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used and then release himself and others from it. Ninjutsu He has the ability to manipulate cloth using the Cloth Binding Technique, which he can use to completely immobilize an opponent. To make sure that his opponents won't get away, he can add seals on the cloth that will prevent them from being summoned by others, as long as the seals remain intact. He can use the cloth as a means to conceal his escape. If the cloth is humidified, it can also be used both offensively and defensively against heat-based attacks. He has also shown that she can use the cloth to defend himself and allies, by wrapping it around the area. Puppet Mastery Masato is a master of the Puppet Technique demonstrating great proficiency in both creating and controlling them. He could use the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body, which allowed him to effectively control a human if he had no puppets left in his arsenal. He also showed the ability to control up to five living people at once with this skill, each of them with only two finger per puppet — a skill which signified him as a master puppeteer. He had good skill with chakra threads, suppressing them to the point that they became invisible. One of his strongest puppets, were the full set of 10 puppets of the White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets, formally used by his master the famed puppeteer Chiyo and was originally created by the first Puppet Technique user, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. This technique allows him to control each of the 10 puppets at once, however he has not completely mastered it. These puppets were extremely powerful, using teamwork to perform powerful attacks, and were equipped with powerful techniques such as the Three Jewels Suction Crushing and the Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar. Sensory Mastery Masato is also an adept sensor, able to detect chakra signatures from great distances. For closer targets, he could detect everyone within an area by simply stepping on the ground. He can determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency. He can also tell if someone is a clone technique or trapped in genjutsu, including himself. Similarly. He can conceal his own chakra from others. However, he cannot use his chakra for other feats while doing so, thereby negating his own sensing. Masato using the Chakra Disguise Technique, has the ability to manipulate others chakra perspective freely, once creating a complex anachronism on one's chakra signature he can even erase all signs of his or others chakra completely or become another person's chakra signature, so that the enemy does not recognize it or is deceived by it. This technique is however only useful in deceit, and doesn't actually change the amount of chakra his target possesses. Medical Mastery Masato is a skilled medical-nin who is able to increase the speed of a body's natural healing process by sending chakra from his hands into a wound on an afflicted body part. He is also able to perform fine minor surgery, removing countless poison barbs from an individual. He uses chakra scalpels quite extensively outside their intended surgical use, either to cut through defenses or augment his physical strikes, severing muscles on contact in order to disable opponents. Nature Mastery Minato is proficient in the nature transformations of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, along with Yin and Yang Release. He commonly applies his water release skills to supplement his medical skills. With it, he can treat poison-related injuries or act as a contingency plan against enemy attacks, healing himself and others. In actual combat, he can form giant water pinchers/nippers to attack his opponent from a greater distance. Trivia * The name "Masato" means "refined person", which is ironic given his demeanor. * According to the databook(s): **Masato has completed 240 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 145 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 1 S-rank. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Sand Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Sand Shinobi Category:Jōnin Category:Deceased